


The killer, My rival, My love

by mentallyUNSTABLE



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallyUNSTABLE/pseuds/mentallyUNSTABLE
Summary: There's more than one world out there, some nicer than others. ya know all those stories and myths you read as a kid? Well, now they're alive and living, going about their lives like regular people. Well, what do you think could go wrong I a world of demons, goblins, and unicorns?----------------------------------------Zena had never been the friendliest person or the sweetest person. so most people assume she has a shitty home life or something. just don't say that to her face, you'll lose some teeth.despite popular belief, her home life is really good. she has two loving mothers and four caring, and sweet siblings that she sees every day.  So one would think she would be joyful right? But there are going to be problems when you're adopted and there's no record of yer arents.Apparently being grouchy is just part of the demon package. and on top of her other problems, she has to somehow navigate the struggles of college, a murderous childhood best friend who came back for her, and figuring to who she is.and they say being a teenager is shitty.----------------WARNING!!! There is going to be swearing, sex, violence, and graphic descriptions of it all. You've been warned.





	The killer, My rival, My love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new story of mine that I'm actually quite proud of. I'll do my best to update it in a decent time frame. This can also be found on quotev and wattpad.  
> Please let me know your thoughts!

"GET UP YOU LAZY BONES!"

I flinched awake from the peacefully black that was, the keyword here being was, my dreams. I turned my head, grunting as my horn caught on my pillow, and there was a small ripping sound. Great, now I have to fix that as well as having to file the tip of my horns down. Why do these things grow so damn fast? 

I turn to glare at the fluffy creature responsible for waking me up, all four eyes in bitch face number four: fuck you, what could you possibly want at this ungodly hour? The ball of energy I called my younger sister just smiled at me bright enough to blind someone and bounded over to the side of my bed, which was more of a nest on the floor than anything. "Come on Oscar, its food time. Plus, I need you to take Leo and me to school as Mama has an emergency meeting due to someone losing some paperwork."

I sat up slowly, jaw cracking as I yawned, teeth clicking sharply when my mouth snapped close and stared at her, the top smaller set of eyes closing. "So, what is actually happening is yer fucking bribing me on mamas behalf cause her employee is a gods damn shitstruggle of a person?" 

I let my whip-like tail flop out of the nest and curl around Lilys' hoof, showing I not mad at her, and subsequently, mama. She frowned at my foul mouth but doesn't comment, far too used to it by now. "Pretty much. Will you please? Mother just fell asleep for her nightshift. Thank the gods, she's getting switched back to the day shift. She hates the night shift."

I stood up and grabbed a pair of sweats and my deodorant as I walked out of the room, Lily trotting after me with a sound of joy, understanding my wordless agreement to drive them. The two of us made our way downstairs, pulling on pants and applying deodorant as I went, a slight smile creeping onto my face at the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen and dining room. We entered the room, my claws clicking against the linoleum announcing my arrival before I said anything. I was the only one with clawed feet, but I can't retract mine.

Three heads quickly turned to look at me, one adorned with ears, and another adorned with horns as well, just of the goat kind. Lily hasn't gotten hers quite yet. The tallest person in the room smiled the same blinding smile as Lily, Leo has it too and pulls me into her arms. "Good morning oscar! I see lily manage to convince you to join the living, huh?" She grins at her joke and I sigh, letting her scent me and run her hands through my hair. The ironic thing was my mama is a vampire, so she's not alive in the first place.

I soon get slammed in the side by 120 pounds of a joyful satyr, and the air comes wooshing out of my lungs. "Morning sis!" I look down at Leo, the twin brother of Lily, and my view of his face is hidden away by the fluffy curly blonde hair he shares with his sister, along with giant blue eyes. "...mmm." He pouts at my lack of reaction and sticks his tongue out before running back over to the dining table before our resident werewolf brother Victor can eat his food. I give Victor a small smile, and his grins at me, his tail smacking against his chair loudly with joy before digging back into his food. 

My mama gently pulls me along with her back to the kitchen portion of the room, and she continues cooking, feeding me random pieces of food to make sure I'm eating and that I don't get left by myself. I'm 22, and she still treats me like a preteen. Won't complain really, I would take that over her kicking me out as soon as I turn eighteen any day. 

She hums to herself as she cooks, and I climb onto a nearby barstool, eyes blinking lazily as my tail swishes back and forth slowly. I start and look at my mama, head tilted to the side. "Did Harry head into work already?" my mama looks over at me and smiles. "Yup! Oh, they told me to let you know they used the last of your horn polish as they had a meeting today and are going to get more on the way home. They also said that you had better eat something this morning our they were going to have your ears." my mama chuckled as I pouted and covered my ears defensively. 

"They're never going to leave my ears alone I swear...still better than nugget at least." Onia, my mama, frown at me disapprovingly. "I rather wish you would stop calling him that. The boy is a fallen, not a chicken." I snicker and look away innocently when Onia looks at me sternly. Lily and Leo run into the area, washing their dishes before darting off for a couple of moments, running back in and handing me my keys to my beat as hell old jeep. She old but works like she's brand new and can steamroll most cars made today. I hop off my seat and start to make my way out when I hear Onia call for me and hand me a container. "I made a lot last night, and I don't want to waste any of it. Not to mention that Rylin is all by himself since he moved out. Would you please?" She gives me her best puppy dog eyes, and I sigh, nodding. 

She grins and hands it over, me being careful not to catch her with my claws as I still have yet to trim them. I nod to her and call out to victor to eat his eggs without even looking at him, chuckling at the whine I get from him following my statement. "Imma be back in 40 hopefully if Rylin doesn't pull some shit." I turn and nudge my twin siblings out the door and to the car, locking the door as I go, and I hop into the car with them. "Before you fucking ask, no, you don't get to see nugget today. I'm dropping you off first." they pout but soon forget about it as they nerd out to me about their studies, and soon enough, they're saying bye as they hop out of the car and run to their friends. 

"Bye ya little shits." I sigh and drive off, huffing down at my attire when I realize that Ryling would see me dressed like that. "Great, here comes nonstop teasing. Well, at least I'll be able to harass him for being gone for two years, so that's a plus." my... best friend? Rival, he's been my rival since we moved here when I was 5. We had the friendship of we could bully each other, but if someone else tried, we would jump to each others' defense. He seemed like the friend one has forever, the one they were competing with, but you know they care for each other....at least I thought so. I hit a red light and sigh, resting my head back against the headrest while I waited. 

Then the fucker up and left the country for two years with no warning and has been distant ever since. Not to mention barely any contact while he was gone so, guess I was wrong. I rub at my face, pushing my white hair out of my way, and keep driving. I felt lucky I even knew where the bastard lived when he moved back. That being one of the 11 conversations we had. Fucking 11. Bastard, I should kick him in the nuts.

I pull into the parking lot and grab the container, thinking about how Rylin used to look. He was tall, always has been, six-eight to my five-two, and he had short black hair and purple eyes. He had a sort of next-door neighbor cutie vibe on him. I've seen him twice since he got back, each time was a video chat, and he had the lights off. I shake myself from my thoughts and locked the car, trudging my way up the exterior steps to the apartment at the address he sent me. I found the door and stood there for a moment. I saw the car he owns in the lot, at least that hasn't changed, so he was here. "Come on Zena, yer a demon, not a mouse. Fucking knock." I take a deep breath and knock a little harder than intended. Heh. Eh, it's fine at least he will wake up if he's asleep.

I wait there a couple of moments until I hear footsteps on the other side of the door, and the lock turns. I take a deep breath and put on my resting murder face, relaxing my stance, so I don't seem as tense, and I watch the door open...what. What the fuck. I stare up at Rylin, cause its most definitely Rylin, his eyes are the same for the most part, but the teasing twinkle is gone, replaced with something resembling a predator, calculated and watchful. But his hair is long now, pulled into a short ponytail, and he has a scuff going, his huge, and I mean huge wings, shuffle and he looks me up and down, face blank as he leans against the door frame. "What? Do ya need me for somethin, Zena?"

I blink, taking in a sharp breath at the use of my name. It's always been oscar or pointy for so long unless it was serious, but nothing was happing. All four of my eyes were locked on him as confusion and sadness swan through me. Then rage flooded my system and stopped my tears. My eyes narrow as I straighten up, my lip pulling back as I hold back a snarl, shoving the food container into his stomach harshly. "For you from my mama, ya insensitive prick. I hope you choke on it. Wash and return it yerself, I'm not coming back unless it's life or fucking death, you bitch." 

That got a reaction. Rylin steps back with the force of the container, and his eyes widen at my reaction to him. He starts to speak, but by then, it's already too late as I turn and hop the banner, sprinting to my car and locking the doors when I see him running to the car, and I peel out of there. It doesn't take long before I have to pull over, however putting the jeep in park, and I turn the car off, staring at the car roof. I've never been good with my emotions, I take medication for gods sake. But Rylins lack of anything...why. What did I do? Before I can stop it, tears are rolling down my cheeks, and then I'm sobbing, having a full-on break down over someone who doesn't care to call even once. 

I tried so hard to keep the friendship going, but it seems apparent, I shouldn't have. Ugh, I feel like shit now. "Come on z, pull it together. Let's get home and shower, then watch stupid shit all day. We don't have classes today, so hurray for small graces." I wipe my face off and merge back into traffic. We've been awake for 3 hours, and the day is already shit. 

I pull into the driveway and see all the other cars gone. Mother must have decided to go shopping. I turn the car off and drag myself into the house, locking the door and wandering over to the pantry, snagging a water bottle, chips, and two hard ciders. Not even enough for a buzz, but to feel warm. I trudge myself up the stairs with my tiny haul kicking open my door and setting my stuff down on my desk before I realize that a breeze going through the room. I was too lost in my thoughts to pick up on it when I entered my room. "Did I leave my wind-"

I had started to turn as I spoke and stopped quickly, as I watched a pissed off fallen slam my window closed. I stepped back slightly as Ryling straightened up from leaning on the window sill, everything about him screaming pissed as he locked eyes with me. I gulped and stared at him, shifting my weight slightly before darting for the door and barely making it four steps before I was surrounded by black, arms like iron bars locked around me and held me suspended in the air as I thrashed, his wings wrapped around us, blocking out the light. His grip tightened, and he snarled out his words. "Knock it the fuck of Zena, before I make you. Yer gonna make yerself fucking panic if you keep it up." I stopped at the sound of his voice, going limp and shaking, looking over my shoulder and up at him, wide red eyes meeting narrowed purple. Soon we were moving well, I was held aloft as Ryling moved us to my couch, laying down in a way where I was lying on top of him, curled into a sitting position.

"Ya fucking idiot, did you take yer damn pills yet?" I shook my head, still rattled, and I bury myself into the feathers around me, forgetting my anger. I hear a sigh, and the arms relax their hold, and I have to stop myself from making a disappointed sound. I thought I had this stupid, pointless love under wraps. "....why did you come back? You were happier where ever the fuck you were." try as I might, I can't keep the bitter tone out of my voice.

It's silent for a bit before I get my answer. "I didn't know why, either. Then ya showed up and got pissed at what I was aiming to be a shitty joke." I snort and glare over my shoulder, Rylin looking away innocently. I hide my chuckle and hide in the feathers next to me. "I realized then when you ran why I came back. Where I was doesn't have you. I know it's cheesy, but...I came back for you."


End file.
